16-typige Runenreihe
Bei der 16-typigen Runenreihe, bzw. dem jüngeren Futhark, unterscheid man zwischen den schwedisch-norwegischen Runen und den dänischen Runen. Die schwedisch-norwegischen Runen Die Urkunden, die mit der 16-typigen schwedisch-norwegischen Runenreihe geritzt sind, sind weniger zahlreich im Vergleich zu denjenigen, die dänische Runen tragen. Das kommt daher, dass die Sitte, Runensteine zu errichten, noch während des 9. und 10. Jhs., d.h. in der Blütezeit der schwedisch norwegischen Runen, weder in Norwegen noch in Schweden richtig in Schwung kam. Währenddessen weist Schweden im 11. Jhd. einen Reichtum von Runensteinen auf, der in Nordeuropa ohnegleichen ist. Wie eben erwähnt, entwickelt sich aus diesem 16-typigen Alphabet, das um 800 und etwas später auf norwegischen und dänischen Runensteinen angetroffen wird, eine Runenreihe, deren Formen sich durch eine weitgehende Vereinfachung besonders der Nebenstäbe auszeichnen. Nach den Gegenden, in denen sie zuerst auftreten, wird hier die schwedisch norwegischen Runen genannt. Archäologische Zeugnisse thumb|Rundholz vom [[Osebergschiff (Norwegen, um 820-834)]] Der früheste Fund in Norwegen ist die Inschrift auf einem Rundholz auf dem "Osebergschiff" bei Tönsberg: litiluism, das vielleicht den Namen des Schiffes angibt (s. Bild). Zeitlich zunächst (ca. 900) kommt der "Runenstein von Björneby" in Smalenene und die ältere Inschrift auf dem "Runenstein von Oddernes" von Agder (Amt Nedenes, 950-1000). Wie auf den gleichzeitigen schwedischen Steinen wird eine andere Stilisierung als die auf den späteren Gedenksteinen gebräuchliche angewandt, eine Stilisierung, die von den ältesten Steinen mit dem 16-typigen Alphabet in Dänemark und Norwegen übernommen worden ist: * "stain sa statR aft - oder runaR þaR stata aft" * D.h. "Dieser Stein steht, diese Runen stehen zum Gedächtnis des.." usw. Um 900 wird in Dänemark die formelle Schablone ausgebildet, die später so gut wie die einzig gebräuchliche für diese Art von Gedenkschriften im Norden werden sollte: "N. N. errichtete oder stellte diesen Stein auf nach (= zur Erinnerung an) seinem Vater oder Sohn oder Bruder." Runeninschriften in Norwegen thumb|[[Runenstein von Tu auf Jæren (Rogaland)]] Der erste norwegische Stein mit dieser Formulierung der Inschrift ist der "Runenstein von Tu" auf Jaederen (Jæren, Rogaland) von ca. 975. Besonders auf Jaederen trifft man Steine mit sehr langen Inschriften, die, trotz dem seit Anfang des 11. Jhs. immer kräftiger werdenden dänischen Einfluß, ihre eigenartigen Formen in größerer Ausdehnung bewahrten, als dies anderswo im Lande geschah. Nur die m''-Rune zeigt, wo sie vorkommt, dänische Form. So z.B. der "Runenstein von Klepp" von ca. 1020, der dem Runenstein von Tu nach Lage und Inhalt nahekommt. Hierher gehört auch der "Runenstein von Vang" (1000-1025) aus Oppland. Auf dem "Runenstein von Galteland" in Agder macht sich der dänische Einfluß im 11. Jhd geltend. Er erwähnt den Zug Knuts des Großen von Agder nach England im Jahre 1029 und wurde errichtet über einem Mann, der im Gefolge von Knuts Unterbefehlshaber Godwin umkam. Eine bemerkenswerte Inschrift dieser Gruppe ist die des "Silberhalsringes von Senja" im nördlichen Norwegen aus dem Anfang des 11. Jhs. Anord.: "''furu(m) trikia. frislats • a uit. auk. uiks. fotum. uir. skiftum". D.h. im klassischem Isländisch: "Forum drengia Frislands a vit ok vigs fötum viþr skiptum." - D.h.: "Männer Frieslands fuhren wir um zu prüfen; im Handgemenge begegneten wir ihnen". Auf dem mit Ornamenten geschmückten "Runenstein von Dynna" von Hadaland (ca. 1030) haben sämtliche oben genannten Runen dänische Formen. In der jüngeren Inschrift auf dem "Runenstein von Oddernes" (ca. 1050) berichtet Eyvind, dass er das Patenkind Olafs des Heiligen war und die Kirche von Oddernes auf seinem eigenen Erbgut erbauen ließ. Gelegentlich zeigen sich auch einzelne punktierte der Runen, die am frühesten in Dänemark auftreten (während der letzten Dezennien des 10. Jhs.). Hierher gehören unter anderen der "Runenstein von Veum" aus dem oberen Telemarken und der "Runenstein von Tose" aus Smalenene (aus der 2. Hälfte des 11. Jhs). Der "Runenstein von Stavanger" (wahrscheinlich vor 1100) war einer der ersten, der den Unterschied des vollständig punktierten Alphabets zwischen der a''- und ''ae-Rune anwendete. Isle of Man Zur selben Gruppe gehören auch die Steine der norwegischen Kolonien auf den britischen Inseln, besonders auf der Isle of Man in der Irischen See, die mehr als 250 Runeninschriften auf Denkmälern des 10. und der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhs. und einige sogar aus dem 12. Jhd. aufweist. Die Runensteine von Jaederen und der Isle of Man repräsentieren eine direkte Fortsetzung der Runenformen des 9. und 10. Jhs. in Norwegen. Ein schwedischer Einfluß auf die Runenschrift der norwegischen Ansiedlungen auf den britischen Inseln und der Isle Man auf die Runen von Jaeren, wie er von Sophus Bugge angenommen wurde, ist unwahrscheinlich, seitdem sich durch den Osebergfund herausstellte, dass die schwedisch-norwegischen Runen in Norwegen mindestens 100 Jahre älter sind als auf der Isle of Man. Schweden In Schweden treten die schwedisch-norwegischen Runen während des 9. und 10. Jhs. auf Gotland und Öland, in Smaland, Ostgotland, Södermanland und Uppland auf. Später kommen sie auch in Hälsingland vor, wo sie sich weiterbilden und die sog. Hälsinge-Runen aus ihnen hervorgehen. Die ältesten Urkunden besitzt Ostgotland, das auch die meisten (5) besitzt, unter ihnen den berühmten, mehr als zwei Meter hohen "Runenstein von Rök" (von 850-900), der auf fünf Seiten von der Spitze bis zum Boden mit Runen bedeckt ist - die längste Runeninschrift, die wir überhaupt kennen. Die Sitte, Runensteine zu Ehren toter Anverwandter zu errichten, ist während dieser Periode noch ziemlich selten. Die archäologischen Funde dazu sind außerhalb Ostgotlands eher selten. Gotland selbst hat zwei solcher Steine: Den "Bildstein von Tjängvide und den "Runenstein von Pilgårds". Smaland hat zwei Inschriften mit diesen Runen, Uppland eine usw. Der Brauch, Steine zu errichten und zu ritzen, drang erst im Anfang des 11. Jhds. unter dänischem Einfluß und gleichzeitig mit der Einwanderung dänischer Runen ein. In diesem Zuge werden auch die schwedisch-norwegischen Runen verdrängt, tauchen aber ab und an, besonders auf Gotland und in Uppland, unter den nun in Mode gekommenen Typen auf. Besonders gilt das von der a-'' und ''n-''Rune. Nur selten trifft man auf die schwedisch-norwegischen Typen der ''s-'' und ''f-''Runen und ganz selten die ''b-''Rune. Ein interessantes Zeugnis aus der Übergangszeit zwischen den schwedisch-norwegischen und den dänischen Runen ist der "Runenstein von Kolunda" in Södermanland (um ca. 1000), auf dem die eingeritzten Zeilen aufeinander stehen. Im abseits gelegenen Hälsingland behaupten die schwedisch-norwegischen Runen ihren Platz bis ins 12. Jhd. Bemerkenswert ist hier die Inschrift auf einem Eisenring, der an der Kirchtür von Forsa angenagelt war und eine Strafbestimmung über unbezahlten Zehnten enthält. Die Runenzeichen Das Charakteristische der schwedisch norwegischen Runen ist ihre weitgetriebene Vereinfachung der Formen, besonders der Beistriche der Runen in der zweiten und dritten Gruppe. Am deutlichsten geht das aus einem Vergleich zwischen diesen und den dänischen Runen hervor. Die ''h-''Rune begnügt sich mit einem kurzen Horizontalstrich über der Mitte des Hauptstabes. Ein gleicher Strich an oder gleich unterhalb der Spitze des Hauptstabes ist alles, was von den Beistrichen der ''m-''Rune übrig geblieben ist, so auf dem "Runenstein von Rök"; ein kleines gleichschenkliges Dreieck mit der Basis nach oben und der Spitze nach unten in den Hauptstab auslaufend tut bisweilen denselben Dienst wie der Horizontalstrich: so z. B. auf dem Rundholz vom Osebergschiff, dem "Runenstein von Pilgårds", dem Forsaer Ring usw. Die ''n-, a-'' und ''f-Rune haben in ihren Grundformen einseitige Beistriche. Derjenige der n-''Rune führt immer nach rechts vom Hauptstab schräg abwärts. Die ''b-Rune geht von einer kantigen Grundform aus und hat die unteren miteinander parallelen Teile der Beistriche beibehalten, s'' und ''R schließlich sind auf einen kurzen vertikalen Strich an der oberen, bzw. unteren Kante des Runenbandes reduziert. Bei u'' und ''r entspringt der Beistrich, besonders in Schweden, gern ein wenig unterhalb der Spitze. Die einseitigen Beistriche beim q'' wie bei allen der zweiten und dritten Gruppe angehörenden Runen neigen dahin, den Hauptstab mehr oder minder zu überschreiten, so dass dieser die Beistriche in der Mitte oder in der Nähe eines der beiden Enden durchschneidet. Gelegentlich gehen so die Beistriche vollständig auf die Seite über, die derjenigen, auf welcher sie auf dem "Runenstein von Rök" auftreten, entgegengesetzt ist; (s. Übersicht, Reihe I). So kommen Typen auf, wie sie auf der Übersichtstabelle darunter in Reihe II angeführt sind. Hier mögen einige Beispiele angeführt werden. Auf dem "Runenstein von Tu" schneidet der Hauptstab die Beistriche ungefähr in der Mitte. Ebenso auf dem "Runenstein von Pilgårds"; doch gilt das nicht für die ''t-'' und ''l-Rune. Der Runenstein von Birka hat die Beistriche bei den letztgenannten Runen auf der rechten, bzw. linken Seite des Hauptstabes. Doch behalten die Beistriche natürlich ihre Richtung bei: beim t'' schräg aufwärts und beim ''l schräg abwärts nach rechts. In Norwegen und den norwegischen Kolonien wird die s''-Rune im Anfang des 11. Jhds. mit einem breiteren Punkt oder einem kleinen Querstrich am unteren Ende des Stabes versehen. Die Runen des Forsaer Ringes sind im Wesentlichen identisch mit den Runen auf dem Röker Stein. Der wichtigste Unterschied ist veranlasst durch das Material und die Art, in der die Runen hervorgebracht werden. Die Runen des Forsaer Ringes sind mit einem Meißel in weiches Eisen eingehauen; (s. Übersicht, III. Reihe). Die Beistriche bei ''q, h, n, a, t, b, m und l'' haben die Formen von kleinen gleichschenkligen Dreiecken, die dadurch hervorgebracht wurden, dass die eine Ecke des von der Schneide gegen den Schaft hin rasch sich verdickenden Meißels in das Eisen eingehämmert wurde. Die ''a-, t-'' und ''b-Rune haben die Beistriche auf der rechten Seite. Aus den Runen des Forsaer Ringes sind die merkwürdigen Hälsinge-Runen hervorgegangen, hauptsächlich dadurch, dass die Hauptstäbe weggelassen wurden; (s. Übersicht, Reihe IV). Gelegentlich wurde auch ein Beistrich weggelassen oder reduziert. Unverändert aber blieb die i''-Rune, die ja keinen Beistrich hat. Die ''m- und R''-Rune wurden zu einem Kolon an der oberen, bzw. unteren Partie des Runenbandes vereinfacht. Worttrennungszeichen Die Worttrennungszeichen werden in älteren Inschriften mit schwedisch norwegischen Runen sparsamer angewendet und trennen öfter nur Sätze und größere Abschnitte von Sätzen als Wörter. Zu den Trennzeichen gehören: * Ein kleiner vertikaler Strich in der Mitte des Runenbandes wie auf dem Runenstein von Rök und dem Runenstein von Björneby; * Gelegentlich drei Punkte oder zwei, drei oder vier kurze Striche übereinander wie auf dem Runenstein von Tu und dem Runenstein von Pilgårds. * Später wendet man ein Kolon an, wie auf dem Runenstein von Klepp und Runenstein von Skoldevold, * Oder ein kleines Kreuz, wie auf dem Runenstein von Galteland, Runenstein von Dynna und dem jüngeren Runenstein von Oddernes, aber diese Zeichen schreiben sich wahrscheinlich von den dänischen Runen her. thumb|none|640px|Übersichtstabelle [[Schwedisch-norwegische Runen und Hälsinge-Runen der 16-typigen Runenreihe]] Die dänischen Runen Quellen * ''Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 30 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Runen